


Quite Domestic

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, domestic johnlock is the best johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	Quite Domestic

“It’s all became quite domestic hasn't it, John?” Mrs. Hudson asks. She’s up for tea and biscuits.

Sherlock stops playing his violin and John stops drinking his tea. He places the tea cup gently back in the saucer. 

“What do you mean, Mrs. Hudson?” Sherlock is the first to ask.

“Sherlock, dear. I thought you’d be the first to notice the domesticity around here.”

“Mrs. Hudson, it’s hardly domestic. Sherlock just can’t do his own laundry.”

“Or cook his own food? Or clean his own living space? Or fall asleep on his own? Boys, it is becoming quite domestic.”

John sat silently as Sherlock went back to playing his violin. John supposed it was getting quite domestic. He just looked at it as helping out Sherlock. He was always busy on cases and when he wasn't he was catching up on sleep or doing what he deemed as important experiments.

No, it was not domestic at all.


End file.
